We'll take care of you
by Jessica Winchester
Summary: "¿Y crees que si lo cuidas no estarías rompiendo otra? No comprometer a la hermandad" OneShot.


No poseo los personajes de Assassin's Creed, esos son propiedad de Ubisoft, pero la idea del fic si es mia.

* * *

Había sucedido como un día normal, había terminado el mapa que había estado haciendo desde hace semanas, se quito el sudor de la frente con su brazo derecho y luego hizo la tinta aun lado, para que el mapa no se manchara, pues aun tenía que secarse durante dos días completos.

Sin nada que hacer, sin misiones a las que autorizar, salió del Bureau para dar un paseo, aire freso era lo único que necesitaba en estos momentos.

Saltando de un tejado a otro, se detuvo por unos momentos y respiro hondo, una pequeña sonrisa formándose en su rostro, hace mucho que no hacia este tipo de cosas.

Desde que su brazo izquierdo había sido amputado y se había hecho líder del Bureau de Jerusalén.

**. . .**

Ahora el Dai se dirigía de regreso al Bureau, cuando un llanto de un bebe lo distrajo, normalmente le hubiera restado importancia y no se hubiera detenido, pero esta ocasión era diferente.

Cuando se dio cuenta, se estaba dirigiendo hacia el llanto, inclinándose en un tejado, encontró al bebe, junto a este estaba un cuerpo de una mujer en el suelo, posiblemente muerta, por la gran cantidad de sangre en el suelo.

Sin vacilar, Malik bajo hacia el suelo, y con cuidado tomó al bebe con su brazo, intentando callarlo antes de que alguien viniera y viera la escena del crimen.

"Sh, sh, silencio" Susurró el asesino.

Sin respuesta alguna del bebe, pronto guardias molestos llegaron a la escena.

Miraron a la mujer asesinada en el suelo, y a Malik, con su espada descansando en el cinturón del Dai y al bebé en su brazo.

Malik maldijo para si mismo, los guardias no vacilaron otro segundo mas y rápido sacaron sus espadas, sin su otro brazo con el que defenderse, instintivamente retrocedió un paso y luego se echo a correr en dirección opuesta a los guardias.

Estos comenzaron a gritar, alertando mas y mas guardias y mas gente atemorizada cada vez que Malik corría a su dirección, corrió hacia un callejón, no había salida, o al menos la ultima salida era trepar hacia el tejado, pero no podría hacerlo, para eso tendría que dejar al bebe abandonado y simplemente no podía hacer eso, había llegado tan lejos como para abandonarlo justo ahora.

Retrocediendo todo lo que pudo hasta que su espalda chocó contra el frio muro, escondió al bebé en su costado.

Los guardias se acercaron más, pero cayeron al suelo rápidamente por la ola de cuchillos que habían sido lanzados hacia su dirección, los pocos que sobrevivieron, se giraron rápidamente para ver a otro asesino.

_Altaïr_.

El asesino se bajo con un gran salto del tejado en el que estaba, cayendo directamente en uno de los guardias, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar hasta que su cuchilla oculta hizo contacto con su cuello, dejo al guardia caer al suelo y sacoo ahora su espalda para terminar con los últimos dos guardias en su camino.

Uno de ellos, el primero en atacar, fue rápidamente eliminado, siendo su ataque tan rápido y sin una buena postura, Altaír pudo evadirlo y rápidamente atravesar su espada contra su pecho, de una patada en su estomago, el guardia cayó al suelo.

No le dio tiempo al otro guardia y rápidamente atravesó la espada en su costado, el guardia cayó al suelo, quejándose del dolor hasta que los gritos cesaron.

Altaïr guardó su espada y se acercó a Malik, sus ojos observando al bebé en su brazo mientras lo hacia.

Abriendo su boca para decir algo, se vio interrumpido cuando Malik comenzó a caminar, dejando al asesino en la escena del crimen.

Altaïr rodó los ojos y siguió al Dai en silencio.

**. . .**

"¿Vas a hacerte cargo del bebé ahora? ¡Malik es en serio!"

"Creo que estaría violando una norma si lo dejara morir" admitió el Dai, cuando llegaron a la entrada del Bureau.

"¿Y crees que si lo cuidas no estarías rompiendo otra? _No comprometer a la hermandad_"

"Silencio, novicio" Gruñó Malik, dándole la espalda.

Escucho al asesino suspirar y escuchó sus pasos acercándose a su espalda. "Te ayudare a subir, dame al bebé"

Malik lo miro con confusión, alzando una ceja y al final le entrego al bebé en brazos, Malik comenzó a subir por la escalera, seguido de Altaïr, quien subía por otro lado, con el bebé en sus brazos, Malik comenzaba a preguntarse si era seguro dejar al bebé con Altaïr.

Pronto, Altaïr se reunió con Malik dentro del Bureau, Altaïr se dirigió hacia el gran escritorio y dejó al bebe sobre el y sobre el mapa.

"¡Altaïr no!" Exclamó Malik, pero era demasiado tarde.

Altaïr levanto rápidamente al bebe y sus ropas estaban manchadas por la tinta negra del mapa, y el mapa había quedado arruinado, Malik corrió hacia el escritorio para ver su obra destruida.

Altaïr instintivamente retrocedió del Dai, acercando al bebé contra su pecho mientras este reía y agitaba sus brazos.

"¡Novicio!"

**. . .**

Luego con casi amenazar de muerte a Altaïr con que el mismo terminara el mapa que el había pasado semanas haciendo en tan solo un día, él bebé de nombre Tazim comenzó a llorar de nuevo, había elegido el nombre mientras Altaïr trabajaba con el mapa.

Había salido del Bureau hacia el pequeño patio en donde los asesinos lo usaban para descansar y apiló todas las almohadas que encontró y se recostó en ellas, recostando a Tazim en su pecho mientras le susurraba una pequeña canción.

Luego de pocos minutos después, Tazim se había dormido, mirando al bebé en sus brazos, no pudo evitar sonreír y acariciar la corta cabellera negra de Tazim, no podía evitarlo pero ahora con Tazim a su lado, sentía como si un vacío se había llenado en su interior, tal vez no podría llenar el vacío como un nuevo hermano que había entrado a su vida, pero tal vez como a un hijo.

Su sonrisa se hizo un poco mas grande y vigilando que Altaïr no estuviera observando, se inclinó un poco para besarle la frente a Tazim.

**. . .**

No sabia cuando se había quedado dormido, hasta que sintió un peso adicional sobre su pecho.

Abrió sus ojos con pesadez, mientras soltaba un bostezo de sus labios y pudo ver que era Altaïr, acurrucando su cabeza contra el pecho del Dai, con un brazo rodeando a Tazim al mismo tiempo, Malik arqueo una ceja.

"Altaïr, ¿Qué estas haciendo?" Susurró, intentando no despertar a Tazim.

Escuchó un gruñido por parte de Altaïr y luego el asesino se levantó lentamente, con cuidado de no despertar a Tazim, se sentó a lado.

"¿Terminaste el mapa?"

Vio a Altaïr asentir con la cabeza y luego señalar dentro del Bureau, donde el nuevo mapa descansaba sobre el escritorio, Malik se giro para ver al asesino pero unos labios se posaron rápidamente contra los suyos.

Sorprendentemente, se encontró inclinándose mas hacia Altaïr en el beso, sintió como el asesino posaba una mano en su mejilla derecha.

Continuaron besándose un par de minutos mas, hasta que el aire se hacia escaso en sus pulmones y luego se separaron, Altaïr besándole la frente a Malik, mientras este se acercaba mas hacia él, ahora Altaïr rodeándole los hombros con su brazo y Malik recargando su cabeza en el hombro del asesino.

Tazim ahora yacía recostado entre los dos asesinos, cómodamente, con su pulgar en la boca, Altaïr le dedico un ultimo beso sobre la cabeza a Malik y recargo su mejilla sobre el.

Ambos, muy cansados para hacer algo mas o hablar de lo ocurrido, pronto cayeron dormidos.

* * *

ops, mi primer Assassin's Creed fic, espero que no me odien uwu


End file.
